Gio Oliver - Giok8
Gio Oliver, known as Giok8 in the Forza community, is a professional race car driver in the Forza Racing League. Personal Life Gio Oliver was born in New York City on December 14, 1989. He lived in Stratford Conneticut until he was nineteen. Next, he moved to New York City to begin training for his professional race carreer. After graduating racing school, he moved to Lordship, Connecticut. 2008 - 2010: Gaining Ground Gio began racing in the Forza Motorsport Series in late 2008. He got off to a good start, winning four of his first five races. He began entering multiple championship series and continued to win many races. With a few championships, he was discovered by Brandon Rashan and was hired as a secondary driver for Brandon's race team. Gio had gained alot of success and eventually, Brandon earned enough money to give Gio his own personal car. The two went on to dominate many diffrent championship series. In 2010, Gio would enter the Class R1 LMP1 Championship Series along with Brandon. Though Brandon would win the title, Gio would finsih in the runner-up postion. Gio later said, "If I had to lose the title, I would rather lose it to my best friend. If it was not for him, I would not even be here." 2011: Strong Racer With a few years of experience, Gio would enter the Class R1 Championship Series along with Brandon. The fifteen race series would prove to be successful for the young driver. He won every race that Brandon did not and finished a close second place in the title run. He still races part-time for Forza Motorsport Series, but he would go on with Brandon to create the Forza Racing League. Febuary - July 2012: Hitting a Rough Spot Gio felt limited by the tracks, and along with the numerous left turns at Nissan Speedway, he got a bit tired of the normal races. He grabbed his non-street legal 8-ball Nissan 350z, and his concept Chrystler ME-412, and took it to the streets. He never got caught until one day in New York City. His Chrystler, which he cared for much less than his Nissan, got into a spike strip and crashed directly into a china shop with extremely rare pottery. Yeah, you know the rest. Auguest - December 2012 - 2013: New Beginning After getting realesed from jail in August 2012, he returned to racing on the tracks. In early 2013, the Forza Racing League will host its first championship. Though Brandon will be racing in all of the events with Gio, many racing expererts believe that Gio does have potential to one day, win the Forza Racing League Championship. Race Teams Gio Oliver, has created two racing teams along with Brandon Rashan. The two race teams they have created are Black Penguin Racing and 8-Ball Racing. Black Penguin Racing features cars sponsered by the energy drink, Black Penguin. Gio drives two cars for the team. After Black Penguin Racing was successful, Brandon and Gio went on to create another race team, 8-Ball Racing. The team features cars sponsered by 8-Ball, a design that Gio invented and soon became popular with other Forza gamers. Car Roster Below, is a list of cars Gio Oliver drives in the both the Forza Motorsport and Forza Racing League tournaments. *2010 8-Ball Chevy Impala SS Stock Car *2011 Acura LMP1 Race Car *1999 Acura RSX *1997 Nissan R390 *2003 8-Ball Nissan 350z *2004 Concept Chrystler ME-412 *2007 Guldstrand Chevrolet Corvette Race Stats Below, is a list of Gio Oliver's racing stats in both the Forza Motorsport Series and the Forza Racing League. Races Completed: Races Won: Top 3 Finishes: Top 5 Finishes: Championships Won: Races Failed To Complete: Gallery 577929 440152656038881 800960947 n.jpg 480386 440152552705558 1417064124 n.jpg 3498 440152576038889 1231323625 n.jpg 483517 440152606038886 1302942834 n.jpg Category:Custom Drivers Category:Forza Racing League Category:Forza Racing League Drivers Category:Black Penguin Racing' Category:8-Ball Racing